Una historia antes de dormir
by Cannelle Douce
Summary: Yoh y Anna se disponen a dormir pero Hana lo impide por el ruido que hace en su habitación. Después del intento fallido de Yoh por intetar hacerlo dormir, Anna decide contarle un cuento para que Hana pueda conciliar el sueño. Y nunca queda de más un poco del amor eterno de Hao por Anna. Yoh&Anna&Hana. ONE SHOT. ¡Gracias por leer!


**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

El atardecer puso un lindo tono en el cielo. La pensión Asakura no tenía inquilinos por el momento, nos econtrábamos Hana Yoh y yo. Gracias al cielo los tontos amigos de Yoh no se habían parado por aquí en un buen tiempo… Supongo que eso no sería por mucho, pero mientras tanto disfruto bastante la paz y quietud que reina en casa, aunque sea por un momento. Yoh se estaba demorando demasiado con la cena. Mandé a que Hana tomara un baño para que estuviera limpio a la hora de cenar. Me senté en el sofá de la sala, esperando que me esposo regresara.

- _Parece que Yoh no te hace tan feliz – _aquella fastidiosa voz venía cada tercer día molestarme

- _¿Ahora que se te perdió Hao? –_

_- ¿Por qué siempre me tratas así? ¿Acaso no te caigo bien? – _le dirigí una mirada matona y él solo sonrió -_Está bien Anna, no tienes que responder. Sé que en el fondo me amas y cuando decidas confesarlo te estaré esperando con los brazos abierto a ti y a Hana – _lo miré nuevamente, pero para mi sorpresa ya no estaba, giré mi cabeza nuevamente y ahí estaba frente a mí, odiaba tanto que hiciera ese 'acto de desaparición', estaba tan cerca de mí que enfurecí y alcé mi mano para darle un bofetada con todas mi fuerzas

_- ¿Ya llegó papá, mami?_ - la voz de Hana hizo que Hao se separara y ocultara un poco su roja mejilla con su larga cabellera castaña – _Hola tío Hao – _saludó Hana sorprendido al verlo

- _Hola Hana – _se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído – _Bien me marcho, espero que pienses muy bien las cosas Anna –_

_- ¿No te quedarás a cenar tió Hao? –_

_- No, él tiene cosas más importantes que hacer ahora Hana – _me adelanté. Hao se despidió y siguió su curso. Definitivamente yo no tenía nada que pensar. Mi amor por Yoh no cambiará jamás y eso es algo que él tiene que entender.

- _¡Ya llegué! – _gritó Yoh después de que Hao se había marchado, nunca le he comentado lo que sucede con Hao… Comenzarían una pelea en la cual Yoh sería derrotado; después de todo Hao es mucho más fuerte…

- _Tardaste demasiado –_ le dije fríamente

- _Es que había mucha gente y… -_

_- Cenemos ya – _lo interrumpí para poder cenar

Leer un buen libro antes de dormir era muy relajante para mí, además de ayudarme a conciliar el sueño, después de un agobiante día de cuidar a Hana. El preescolar no era suficiente tiempo para descansar de ese niño. Los ruidos que hacía en la habitación contigua no permitían que pudiera seguir concentrándome en mi lectura.

-_ ¡Yoh tienes que hacer que ese niño se duerma ahora! – _ordené a mi esposo que se encontraba a mi lado casi dormido

- _Pero Annita a mí nunca me hace caso – _respondió casi llorando porque no quería levantarse nuevamente

_- Tienes que hacer que sea obediente, Yoh – _se levantó desganadamente tratando de abrir los ojos sin que la luz de la lámpara que estaba en mi buró lo lastimara

Ese niño era muy travieso, últimamente trataba de comportarse muy rebelde por una serie que había visto en televisión, pero lo regañé y le dije que esa no era una serie adecuada para niños de 4 años. Inmediatamente Hana comenzó a hacer un gran berrinche y le dije que con eso no resolvería nada, sí no quería que lo bofeteara tendría que ir a jugar en silencio a su habitación. Se fue indignado por los pasillos de la pensión y yo seguí haciendo la comida en lo que Yoh volvía del trabajo.

Continué leyendo mi libro hasta los ruidos continuaron y ahora con los gritos de Yoh tratando de acostar a Hana. Coloqué mi libro en el buró, antes memorizando la página en la que me había quedado. Bajé mis pies y busqué mis pantuflas. Me las puse y salí de la habitación dirigiéndome a donde venía todo aquel ruido que no me permitía continuar con mi interesante lectura.

_- Hana si no me haces caso mamá tendrá que venir a castigarte y no quiere que tenga que suceder eso – _se escuchaba algo nervioso, lo más probable porque sabía que tendría un castigo él también por no poder controlar a su hijo. Abrí la puerta y los dos quedaron en completo silencio, como si hubieran visto a un aterrador ONI* queriéndoselos comer.

_- ¡Tú te metes a la cama en este instante! – _señalé a mi pequeño monstruo lo que debía hacer y con los ojos muy abiertos obedeció inmediatamente - _¡Y tú haz lo mismo! – _le dije a Yoh, salió inmediatamente

- _Pero mamá no tengo sueño – _se quejó, lo cual me hizo recordar las veces que yo también intentaba dormir pero el sueño nunca llegaba

- _Bien… te contaré un cuento – _Hana me miró extrañado, creo que nunca le había contado un cuento, fui hacia un librero que estaba en el pasillo y tomé un cuento que era bastante corto y entendible, recosté a Hana en su cama y lo cobijé, apagué la luz del cuarto y prendí una pequeña lámpara para que le fuera más fácil conciliar el sueño – _Bien – _abrí el libro y comencé a leer – _Había una vez un niño rubio llamado Hana_

_- Oye ¿por qué ese niño se llama como yo? – _interrumpió

- ¡_Sshh! – _lo miré molesta y no dijo nada más, continué leyendo - _ muy hiperactivo, pero muy obediente con sus padres. Un día Hana estaba aburrido de jugar con sus mismos juguetes, de pintar con sus mismo crayones y hasta de jugar con sus padre, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo cerca de un río. Pasó muchos árboles, pero hubo uno que llamó su atención. Era un árbol muy grande lleno de unas flores muy bonitas. El niño admirado por el gran árbol, dio vuelta al gran tronco y encontró una pequeña puerta secreta –_ cambié de página y miré a mi hijo, ya no estaba tan acelerado – _A un lado de la puerta había un letrero, Hana se acercó a él "Soy un árbol mágico, si puedes decir las palabras mágicas podrás comprobarlo" decía en el pequeño letro. Hana comenzó a decir las palabras mágicas que sabía "Abracadabra" pero la puerta no se abrió, así que intentó nuevamente "Ábrete sésamo" sin embargo la puerta siguió inmóvil. Hana se sentó a pensar un buen rato en alguna otra palabra mágica, pero ya no sabía ninguna. Triste habló con el árbol "Por favor arbolito, déjame entrar" y el árbol se abrió mágicamente. Y dentro de él había otra nota que decía "¿Ves como sí soy mágico? Ahora di otra palabra mágica para llegar a un lugar secreto" Hana feliz de que había entrado gritó "Muchas gracias arbolito" y el árbol abrió otra puerta para llevar a Hana a un lugar mágico donde había otros niños comiendo dulces y caramelos por todos lados. Hana volvió a su casa contento llevando dulces a sus padres y contándoles su mágica historia. Ahora Hana siempre usa aquellas palabras mágicas que le enseñó aquel árbol majestuoso. Fin – _cerré el libro y miré a Hana, aun no estaba dormido pero no tardaría en estarlo – _Buenas noches hijo – _le di un beso en su frente y apagué la luz de la lámpara

Al llegar a mi habitación Yoh estaba totalmente dormido, me recosté a su lado y le di un beso en la mejilla, siempre me ha parecido muy tierno verlo dormir. Colocó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura

- _Buenas noches Annita – _me dijo y siguió durmiendo apaciblemente

- _Buenas noches Yoh – _susurré y me dispuse a dormir

* * *

*Demonio

El cuento que le cuenta Anna a Hana lo leí en internet, sólo que lo modifiqué un poco.

One Shot especial para Mitsuki, Anna Cecitzel de Tao, Ingridlove y JS325 que muy amablemente me dejaron review y me pidieron que escribiera más de esta pareja.

Gracias por leer y espero que este One Shot sea de su agrado y si no háganmelo saber.

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


End file.
